


[DISCONTINUED] Anything, Everything, Nothing.

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brain Damage, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Nerdiness, Pre-Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all going so well until everything went completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[DISCONTINUED] Anything, Everything, Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely canonical and is set before Mituna's accident. However, a lot of it diverges from canon, so I guess it's an AU kinda. 
> 
> It gets pretty sad, pretty quick. 
> 
> There's also like a million errors/typos, please don't call me out on them, I suck at proofreading. 
> 
> (Note: it's not stated how long Mituna or Cronus are in this but both are definitely underage so no smut.)

Cronus grabs him around the waist, pulling him back so that he can't get off the couch. His matesprit loses his footing and nearly falls on his face like an idiot but Cronus keeps a tight hold of him, even when he tries to kick free. 

_"Cro~nuth!"_ Mituna whines, wriggling frantically, "Let me go! I want noodleth!" 

"Nuh-uh." Cronus doesn't let go, squeezing him tightly. His matesprit is so skinny that he fears that he might snap in half, so he loosens his grip just a little. He also makes a note to make sure that Mituna eats more. He'll drag him away from that stupid husktop- he swears that he's way too attached to the thing- if he has to but they will be having a romantic dinner sometime in the future. The kind with candles and fancy food, if he can alchemise those things properly. 

"Ugh, you are _tho_ clingy!" 

"You ain't leawvin' me mid-cuddle, Captor. Not for nothin'." 

"Not even for noodleth?" 

"Your noodles can vwait." 

"What a bitch-athth." Mituna grumbles, as he falls back onto the couch, (he's always so creative with his insults). Nonetheless, he wraps his arms back around Cronus's neck and rests his head on his shoulder. Because he's a lowblood, Mituna is warm and it's rather like having a hot water bottle pressed up against his side. Needless to say, it's rather pleasant. 

"You're so cruel to your vwonderful matesprit." Cronus toys with Mituna's hair. It's beginning to get long, falling across his forehead instead of sticking up in those stupid spikes like it used to. Still, it's beginning to curl at the ends, which is actually pretty cute. 

"Woe ith you, CN. Your life ith _tho_ hard!" Mituna laughs and pecks him on the nose, "Like your bulge when you thee me." 

"God, you're so gross." Cronus grimaces, "So fuckin' gross, Tuna."

That just makes Mituna laugh again. "And you like it." 

"I do not!" 

"You do too!" He holds up two fingers for emphasis, "Get it? You do _too_. Two. It'th a pun." 

The two fingers quickly turn into a pair of scissors and he pretends to snip at Cronus, nipping at his ear fins. He knows that they're sensitive, which is why he chooses to poke and prod them all the time. Cronus doesn't mind too much, even it makes his skin tingle. 

Cronus rolls his eyes. "You are the lamest person in the entire uniwverse." 

"You thaid I wath the cooletht earlier." Mituna reminds him, elbowing him in the ribs. 

"Shut and go get your fuckin' noodles." Cronus lets him go. 

Mituna gets to his feet, pulls a face at him, and slinks off in the direction of the food preparation block. Cronus sticks his tongue out at his back, even though he knows that the yellowblood isn't looking at him. He doesn't care. 

Meanwhile, he stretches out on the couch and thinks about how today is their anniversary. It marks that they have been secretly in red quadrants with each other for exactly two perigrees- three perigrees if they're counting the first one, where Cronus started flirting with him. A long time for Cronus's first ever quadrant. 

Honestly, at first he'd thought that Mituna had a pitch-crush on him because he was always teasing him and calling him names. He'd been put off when Meenah had told him that was just what Mituna was like- to everyone, not just Cronus. He'd been disappointed and moped for a while about that. 

Then, he'd bumped into a disgruntled Mituna sat on the beach outside his hive- he liked it out there, by the waves, which was weird for a psionic. That was when Cronus had developed the biggest flush-crush on this stupid, stupid yellowblood. 

To celebrate the two perigrees, Mituna came over earlier and has spent most of the night sitting on Cronus's lap, playing on his laptop. Once or twice, he let Cronus help him by pressing buttons when he was instructed to. Most of the time, he just kissed Cronus on the nose and told him exactly where he could stick his help, snickering to himself. He's crude like that. 

Anyway, it has been two perigrees now and that makes things serious. Like "we should probably tell your actual matesprit that we have a thing now" serious but Cronus hadn't brought that up yet. He felt too guilty about it. Plus, he was scared that Latula Pyrope might kick his ass if he ever told her that Mituna was cheating on her with him. 

Of course, he'd never meant for any of this to happen; it was just a conversation that had turned into a kiss that had turned into a date that had turned into a quadrant. Next thing he knew, Mituna kept showing up at his apartment and hanging out with him, kissing him clumsily and kicking his ass at Troll Mario Kart, (they're getting better at the kissing but Cronus still sucks at Troll Mario Kart). And now, it's been happening for much too long for him to be able to explain it to anyone. It's too big of a secret now. Cronus has no idea what they're going to do. 

Finally, Mituna returns with his cup of noodles in hand and falls back onto Cronus's lap. He leaves a trail of kisses across Cronus's jaw- clumsy, wet, but sweet- before settling down and beginning to stuff his noodles in his mouth. Half of them don't even get his mouth and hang down his chin instead. 

"Babe?" Cronus nudges him. 

"Yeth?" 

"Feed me noodles." He opens his mouth. 

To his surprise, Mituna actually pokes a forkful of noodles in. 

"That'th your anniverthary prethent. I can't afford to get you anything better." He says, opening his laptop and resuming his Minecraft game. Mituna is really good at Minecraft- who knew it was possible to be good at such a dumb game?- and can play for hours at a time. So, Cronus just leans forward and wraps his arms around his matesprit, watching him play over his shoulder. 

Something that Cronus finds himself thinking about- a private thought that he'd never share, especially with Mituna- is that it's unfair that his matesprit is cooler than him. Mituna is a hacker, a psionic, an easily-bored, intelligent, funny, attractive troll. Whereas Cronus is a seadweller with hydrophobia, broken glasses that he taped together in the middle, and- even he'll admit it- maybe a little too much hair gel. He's not particularly smart nor is he particularly funny. When he tries to be funny, it just makes him sound like a total jerk. 

He feels like a little bit of a loser next to Mituna. 

Cronus pokes him in the ribs. "Hey, nerd." 

"What'th up, nookthniffer?"

"Vwhy'd choose me?" 

"Huh?" Mituna looks up from his laptop, "Ath I recall, _you_ choose _me_. You kiththed me firtht. I jutht went along with it." 

"Vwhy'd ya stick vwith me then?" Cronus asks, impatiently, "Stop tryin' to awvoid the question."

"I'm not avoiding anything, dickweed, thhut up for a thecond." Mituna waves him away and thinks for a moment before speaking, "I guethth I thtuck with you becauthe I'm fluthhed for you. To uthe that human term you like-" Cronus's face burns hot with embarrassment, "- I fell in love with you. I am thtill falling in love with you, bulgemunch. I alwayth will be. Again and again." He pokes Cronus's cheek, "Don't you know that, dumbathth?" 

"It's just nice to hear ya say it, chief." Cronus feels reassured. Though, he wishes that Mituna wouldn't repeat what he hears in the human movies that they watch, when he probably doesn't even know what it means. He must not know what it means. Because Cronus is pretty sure that saying "I love you" is the most romantic thing for humans to say. Mituna can't actually feel that strongly for him, can he? 

"I'll try and tell you more often, then." Mituna says, "Even though it maketh me thound like a total tool."

"You alvways sound like a total tool." Cronus tells him. 

Mituna snorts with laughter and closes his game. "What'th that movie you like again? The one with the wizardth?" 

"They're not vwizards, they're-"

"Yeah, I know, thcience, blah, blah." Mituna rolls his mismatched eyes. 

"- scientists." Cronus finishes. 

"Broomfuckerth." Mituna amends. 

"You mean, In Vwhich A Young Wviolet Blood Discowvers That He Posses Magical-" 

"Okay, I got it." Mituna has found the movie online, typing quickly, and he presses play, laying back on the couch and pulling Cronus closer. He balances the husktop on his knees and resumes stuffing his face with noodles. It's not particularly attractive and Cronus wrinkles his nose. 

"You knovw I hawve a telewvision right there-" 

He is promptly shushed and receives a hand to the face in an effort to shut him up. 

However, Mituna is a hypocrite because he comments all through the movie. It's worse than watching a movie with Seahorsedad. 

"Oh, I think I know that troll. That ruthtblood. Ithn't thhe altho in-" 

"Shut up." 

"Wait, wait, why do they want thith thtone thing again?" 

"Tuna, just vwatch the fuckin' mowvie." 

"Is that a motherfucking dragon? Holy thhit!" 

"Vwill you shut the fuck up?" That's the point where Cronus hits him with a pillow and Mituna falls off the couch and they both land on the floor. 

"You thon of a bitch!" Mituna's laughing. He checks that his husktop is okay, (it's his precious baby, he's even named it- though, Cronus still can't believe that he named his fucking computer, Veronica), before he crawls over to Cronus. He kisses him, even though he can't stop grinning, until Cronus stops pouting. Actually, he more stops pouting because Mituna starts tickling him relentlessly until he can't breathe for laughing. 

"I hate you so much." Cronus mumbles, when his matesprit finally stops tickling him. 

"No, you don't." Mituna sits beside him, still poking him now and then, "You're really ticklithh. I thhould employ thith thtrategy more often."

"It's the gills, the gills are sensitiwve." Cronus pushes his hand away lazily, "You vwanna finish that mowvie?"

It's still playing in the background, since neither of them pressed pause. 

"I have a better idea." Mituna waggles his eyebrows, "It involveth you, me, and the maththive ocean that you live by for thome dumb reathon. Why do you even live by the coatht if you're thcared of water? You don't thee me living by... I don't know, a cave full of wingbeasts." 

"Vwhy are you scared of vwingbeasts?"

"They flap about a lot?" Mituna shrugs, "They're weird." 

"You're weird too, shouldn't you get along vwith them?" 

"You're a theadweller, thhouldn't you like water?" 

"Touché. Vwe aren't really goin' out, are vwe? You knovw I hate the vwater." 

"Well, I like the water. And you have to come with me becauthe you love me." Mituna pokes him again, tickling his ear fin in an attempt to cheer him up. 

"Ugh." Cronus grumbles, "Do I hawve to?" 

"Yep!" Mituna grins at him. 

He concedes. Nobody deserves a grin as beautiful as Mituna Captor's. He can't resist him anything, when he's grinned at like that. It's like a super power or something. 

Which is why, he ends up being carried across the sand and towards the water that he detests so much. Cronus really, really hates the water. Because it will probably ruin his hair and get his clothes wet and he might even drown. He's really scared of drowning, actually. 

He's been told several times that it's a ridiculous fear for a seadweller to have, since they're meant to live underwater. They've evolved to be able to breathe in the water. As Mituna delicately put it once: "You won't fucking drown becauthe you have gillth, dumbathth." 

Still, Cronus can't help... Disliking the water, can he? He doesn't have to like it just because he's a seadweller. That's why he insists that Mituna puts him down on the beach and sits there. 

"I thought electricity and vwater vweren't supposed to mix!" Cronus calls after his matesprit, as Mituna runs the rest of the way towards the water. 

The yellowblood spins around to face him, ankle-deep in the water and his hair blowing in the evening breeze, and gives him a toothy grin. "I'm a rithktaker!"

Cronus rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot!" 

Mituna flips him off, now standing knee-deep, (he hasn't even bothered to roll the bottom of his pants up, so they are pretty much completely soaked). "You're a noob!" 

"Nerd!" 

"Dork!" 

"Loser!" 

Mituna just laughs and splashes around in the water, making Cronus wince even though he's sitting a reasonably safe distance away. 

Once his mate has finally grown bored of the waves, (it takes him a while), he joins Cronus on the sand. He is utterly soaked through- his clothes are going to take forever to try- but he doesn't seem to care, just shuffling closer to Cronus. He calls it "conserving heat" but Cronus knows that's just secret code for cuddling. 

"Vwhy d'ya like the sea so much?" Cronus takes his jacket off and wraps it around the shivering lowblood. It's not too cold but the evening breeze has definitely picked up since they came out here, looking like the beginning of a storm. 

"'Coth it'th different, I guethth." Mituna shrugs, "My luthuth never let me come here when I wath a wriggler. Tho, I guethth, it'th exciting. It'th fun. You do remember fun, don't you, CN?" 

"Vwater is not fun." Cronus pulls his scarf off too and wraps that around Mituna as well, just for good measure, "I still think you're a fuckin' idiot for messin' around. The ocean is dangerous."

"I wath only in up to my kneeth." Mituna scoffs, tugging on the scarf, "I look like thuch a dork wearing thith."

"My fawvourite dork." 

"Thhut up." 

Cronus kisses him. 

"Theriouthly, thhut up." 

Cronus kisses him again. 

"I thaid, thhut up!" 

"I'm not talkin'." 

"I know." Mituna's entire face is bright yellow, "I jutht couldn't think of anything elthe to thay."

He may be a good kisser but he's hardly a smooth talker. 

Once they head back inside, Mituna starts stripping off pretty much as soon as they get through the door. As in, Cronus turns away for about half a second and when he looks back, Mituna has already pulled his shirt off. He can see his bare chest and his stomach and his grubscars and it makes him feel odd. His face feels strangely hot. 

"VWHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?" Cronus demands, before his matesprit can unbutton his pants, "Keep your fuckin' clothes on." 

Because Mituna is a cocky bastard, he just sticks his tongue out and continues. "My clotheth are wet. Tho, I'm taking them off. Deal with it. You're my mate, aren't you?" 

"Right." Cronus hates how flustered he feels by this; but he's not even old enough to pail yet, so he reasons that he's normal for feeling like that, "I'll get you somethin' else to vwear." 

He can hear his matesprit cackling evilly as he heads to the respiration block to find something that will fit Mituna. 

There is nearly an entire foot of difference between their heights, since Mituna recently hit his long-awaited growth spurt and shot up suddenly like a beanpole. It was surprising when Cronus saw him for the first time afterwards and had to look up so that he could look him in the eye properly. Now, he wonders if he'll have anything that will even fit the yellowblood. Luckily, he finds some pants that are a little too big for him and an oversized shirt, which he takes back to his stupid, stupid matesprit. 

Mituna is sat on the couch in his underwear, which makes Cronus wince, and he throws the clothes to him. He takes his time pulling them on and only once he has, does Cronus sit down beside him and wrap an arm around him. 

"Can I thtay here for the day?" Mituna slumps against him, "I'll keep to my thide of the 'coon."

"Sure." Cronus says, "But only because I'm flushed for ya." 

"You are the best matesprit." 

"You're an alright matesprit. Could be better." 

Mituna snickers. "I take it back, you're an aththhole. But I'm fluthhed for you anyway. You want to finithh that movie, nook-wedge? Thpoiler: I'm pretty thure that the evil guy getth hith athth kicked. Jutht a wild guethth."


End file.
